


15 Songs for Sanders Sides

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, Smut, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by loads of other works, i put my music on shuffle and here are 15 one shots for them. Most of the fics are short and Virgil x Everyone but there is other ships too.





	1. 15 Songs

_Here are the 15 songs:_

**Crushcrushcrush - Paramore**

**The Only Hope For Me is You - My Chemical Romance**

**Thnks fr th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy**

**Sing - My Chemical Romance**

**The Edge of Tonight - All Time Low**

**I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Set It Off**

**Stupid For You - Wateparks**

**Miss Me - Frank Iero and the Patience**

**This is Gospel - Panic! At The Disco**

**I Don't Love You - **My Chemical Romance****

**Stay With Me - You Me At Six**

**All Of This - blink-182**

**Thank You For the Venom - **My Chemical Romance****

**See The Light - Green Day**

**Stay Together For The Kids - blink-182**

_I swear i have a bigger variety of music._


	2. Crushcrushcrush (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushcrushcrush - Paramore

Roman smiled shyly at Virgil, taking in his pure beauty - his eyes held a hint of lust.

He was so sure it wasn't just a crush, he was _in love with Virgil_.

It wasn't just a crush, because crushes were for teenage girls, but Roman really mirrored that sometimes. He knew - Roman _k_ _new_ that Virgil liked him too, just maybe not to the same extent.

Virgil couldn't be his, not yet anyway. He would have to wait _two whole years_. Virgil was only 16, and Roman was 20.

The younger smiled back and blushed, before frowning and looking down.

"Maybe i should leave..." He muttered, racing toward the basement door, but Roman pulled him back. "Why?" He asked, hurt obvious in his soft voice.

"You- because i - i like you! Okay? That's why! And you'll never like me back and - and-"

And then Roman kissed him softly, cutting of his sentence and pulling him toward him as gently as possible. He didn't care that he could get arrested.

 _He loved Virgil Sanders._  


	3. The Only Hope For Me Is You (Prinxiety)

Heavy breathing filled the room, frantic eyes darting around the darkness. Virgil was alone. Where was Roman? _Where the fuck was Roman?_

The anxious trait clumsily got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, trying to be as quiet as possible lest he awake the other traits. He made his way past Logan and Patton's room, realising they were awake still by the soft giggles that came from the room.

But he couldn't _just_ hear them, he could hear Roman too. What the hell were they doing? Without him? His breathing picked up again, silent sobs wracked his frail, weak body and tears falling down his face.

Did they not want him anymore? Was his negativity too much for them?                                                

He lifted his hand to knock on the door, hesitated, and then let his hand drop back down to his side. He couldn't go in, they were having fun without him. Instead, he covered his mouth to stop the whimpers and turned away from the door, walking away. As he did, he heard his name being spoken, quite loudly, and then he realised Patton had opened the door and was calling him.

Virgil turned, wiping his eyes. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing? Are you okay? Come in here." Patton said, looking at him sadly. Virgil nodded silently, letting Patton pull him into the room.

Anxiety forgot his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks red and wat from crying, his hair messy from just waking up from a nightmare. As he walked into the room, he heard gasps and then Roman was hugging him. "What's the matter baby? What happened? Did you have that nightmare again?"

Virgil nodded, melting into Roman's soft and welcoming embrace. "C'mon sweetheart, let's go back to our room, yeah?"

Again, Virgil nodded.

Roman picked him up bridal style and carried him back to their room, lightly placing him on the bed before climbing in himself. He wrapped his arms around Virgil and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here now baby, i'll always be here and i love you - so, so much... you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

And Anxiety smiled.

 

 


	4. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Moxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suicide mention

Virgil would never forget about Patton. 

His Patton. 

The memories, whether good or bad would forever be locked in his mind, he didn't want to forget. Ever. 

He wouldn't forget all the times that Patton found him crying on the bathroom floor, blood pooring down his arm to the white ground. Patton would only hug him and whisper sweet things in his ears, he would never make Virgil feel guilty or show that he was a little dissapointed. He never asked unless he knew Virgil felt comfortable telling him. 

He also wouldn't forget the times they stayed up for hours talking about everything, from this to that, it was never awkward and never became awkward. It always made Virgil feel comfortable, it seemed his anxiety disappeared. 

One thing he would never forget, no matter how hard he tried, was when he found Patton laying on the bathroom floor, an empty bottle of pills on the floor. 

He cried and cried for hours, realising it was all his fault. 

"I could have been better, i shouldn't have relied on him so much... 

I'm sorry Pat, i love you, and i'll see you soon..."

And Virgil collapsed to the floor, an empty bottle of pills taunting his now dead body. 


	5. Sing (Moxiety)

Virgil sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in his cold hands. 

_"I am not afraid to keep on living,"_

He heard someone singing, but he didn't know which of the other Sides it was. Considering Logan didn't like My Chemical Romance let alone ever sing it, and Roman only sang Disney songs, the only person it could be was Patton.

He heard a muffled cry, 

_"I am not afraid to walk this world alone."_

Virgil stood abruptly, leaving his coffee abandoned on the table, and knocked on the bathroom door where he could hear Patton - he thinks - crying.

"Open the door, Pat. Please." He attempted, but Patton merely responded with "No!" 

"Whatever you want to talk about, i'm here. Don't forget that i'm  _anxiety_ and i have a lot of problems, i can help you. Please Patton, let me in, love..."

The door opened softly and Virgil sat down next to Patton on the bathroom floor, holding him close.

"I love you, Virge.' Patton whispered, cuddling up next to him - although the floor was uncomfortable - and crying.

"I love you too, Pat."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really shitty, sorry guys


	6. The Edge Of Tonight (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Edge Of Tonight - All Time Low

Everyone was arguing and shouting - it filled the room and echoed off the walls.

Logan felt like he was slowly losing his mind as tears of frustration began welling up in his eyes.

_It was so loud._

Normally, Logan could stay calm and get everyone else to calm down, but now he felt like they wouldn't listen to him - he wasn't calm.

He was feeling  _emotions._

Slowly, he retreated back to his room and fell onto his bed, finally letting the tears fall.

After a few minutes, someone came into his room and lay beside him.

"You okay Lo?" It was Roman.

Logan shifted a little and turned to look at the other side.

He nodded and lay back down.

Roman wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him close, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this really short, really shitty one shot i'm tired


End file.
